A tough lesson
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Hikaru finally brings Kaoru home from the hospital but is still afraid. Kaoru tries to help him understand that he can't live his life with that fear. goes with I'll take care of you. I don't own ouran. No flames please


"Lie still Kao. I don't want you to worry about anything, I'm right here." Hikaru covered his brother carefully with their blanket before sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine Hika, if I wasn't, the doctor wouldn't have told you to take me home." Kaoru explained settling back against his pillows. He loved his brother but wished he wouldn't be so worried.

"She also said to have you rest in bed a few more days to give you a good start to building your strength up. You still look so pale, some color is coming back but for the most part you-'

"You worry way too much."

"I almost lost you Kaoru, I think I have reason to worry."

"Almost, but I'm still here. We're home now and I'm actually feeling a lot better."

"I'd like to keep it that way. Do you still have a stomach ache, the doctor said you'd have them off and on for a while, and please Kao, don't just say you're okay if you're not."

"I'm fine, it hurts a little but it'll go away. I just need to sleep for a little bit." Hikaru nodded.

"Right, you do that. When you wake up, we can try having lunch. I know you might not feel like you want it, but the doctor said to at least try. You did promise me you'd try."

"I know, and I will, but first, I need sleep and you could use some too."

"I don't think I could, but I'll lie down with you, like we always do, in case you need anything."

"If I need anything, we have maids to get it, you relax, you've earned it."the younger twin closed his eyes as Hikaru climbed in next to him. Many thoughts ran through his head.

Would Kaoru need him?

What if Kaoru called him while he slept but he didn't hear him? It was quickly becoming clear to Hikaru that sleep was out of the question. He lay on his side facing Kaoru, he watched his brother sleep peacefully.

"You scared the hell out of me Kao, I won't let you be that sick ever again. I promise you'll have everything you need to get better."

"Good, because that means you're going to take care of yourself too. I need my big brother to help me." Kaoru said without opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Not yet. I will be soon." Hikaru remained silent as Kaoru allowed himself to drift into sleep. Hikaru however, had rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He wanted to believe Kaoru when he said he was worrying too much, but in the back of Hikaru's mind the fear was still very real. When Hikaru would manage to sleep, it was never more than an hour at a time. Once awake, he would fight the urge to wake his brother if only to be sure he could be awakened. Many times during the hospital stay following his nightmare, Hikaru would act on the thought and instantly regret it.

He was glad that Kaoru was understanding.

"It's okay Hikaru, I'm still here, I won't leave you." Kaoru had promised each time. Hikaru was amazed by Kaoru's calm tone. He would stroke his twin's hair until he fell asleep, in part as an apology for disturbing him. A ringing sound filled the room and Hikaru quickly turned to his phone.

"H-Hika, what's-" Kaoru began, the sound had startled him from his sleep.

"It's the alarm, time for your medicine. You can go right back to sleep after you take it." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle containing his brother's medication and a bottle of water. Kaoru groaned.

"I know, but you have to. It's going to make you better."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to take it." Kaoru complained pushing himself intoa sitting position. Hikaru handed Kaoru two medium sized white pills and the water. After returning the pill bottle, Hikaru reached for the small plate on which he had placed several crackers, he handed it ti Kaoru.

"Doctor says you should take your pills with some food, since you're not really interested in that right now, I brought these. I don't want you to throw them up, you have enough to deal with." Kaoru nodded nibbling on the edge of the cracker.

With the crackers gone, Kaoru settled back in bed once again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you warm enough, have enough pillows?"

"I'm fine. I know it's hard for you watch, but I really think that you're making it out to be worse than what it actually is. I'm a lot better now really."

"I see that you are, I just can't seem to stop thinking of how close you were to never being here again. That isn't something I can just get over. It really woke me up to the fact that something could really take you away from me, I'd never have you back.

"It happens to everyone sooner or later. That's why we need to learn that taking things for granted isn't good. You have to enjoy what you have."

"Don't say that Kao. I can't talk about that." Hikaru felt his eyes tearing up.

"I only said it so you could understand that It's no use in being so afraid. I'm here right now, I need you to be here too, you can't be if you're constantly thinking something bad is going to happen to me. I'm getting better, you don't have to be worried. I don't want you to have anymore nightmares, you can't live in the what ifs Hika. If you learn something from this, that should be your lesson."

"Yeah I know but if I don't-"

"If I died right now Hika, your here with me, could your worrying stop it?"

"I could get you to-"

"No. Listen to me, if right now, that happened, you had no way to contact anyone, would you being afraid save me?" Tears were now rolling down Hikaru's cheeks.

"N-no. But you better not Kaoru."

"I didn't say I would, I said what if it happened, it wouldn't do any good for either of us. I'd still be gone and you'd just make yourself sick. I'm sorry It's such a harsh way to show you but no matter what, I want you to live. That means letting go of this fear you have Hika. Because if you don't you'll never be able to enjoy the time we could have toogeher, I want to go back to the way it was before I got sick." Kaoru pleaded.

"I-I'll try."

"Promise me Hikaru, I really need you to do this for me. You can't take care of me if you're not doing too good yourself."

"You're right, I promise I'm going to do this Kaoru, I'm here for you and you're the priority. I love you Kao and I want to care for you."

"I know you do." The younger twin moaned painfully resting a hand on his stomach.

"Oh Kao, let me help you?" Kaoru nodded lying on his back as Hikaru removed his brother's hand and very gently rubbed Kaoru's abdomen.

"It always feels so much better when you do it."

"Then I'll do it as much as you want. Just rest Kaoru, you'll be feeling good in no time.

"Of course I will, I have you to make sure I'm okay."

"And you'll always have me, no matter what." Hikaru smiled encouragingly as Kaoru closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. This time Hikaru let him sleep, he would be forced to wake up in a few hours to take another dose of the dreaded medicatioon, he could use all the rest he could get.


End file.
